dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Police Brutality
Police Brutality (more appropriately, Piggy Dindu Nuffin) is a method of how fair, nondiscriminatory police departments handle dangerous savages. Police brutality is frequently lauded by the Drunken Peasants. Policemen such as Wild Bill protect the rights of Americans by shooting them. Excessive police violence, misconduct, and corruption in Albuquerque, Cleveland, New York City, and many other places have been covered on the Drunken Peasants. Incidents of police brutality include an unarmed homeless man being lethally shot from point-blank range, a 12-year-old child being executed in a drive-by shooting for holding an air-soft gun, an elderly couple being tormented while arrested for a crime they didn't commit, unarmed black people getting shot, and the Ferguson, Missouri race riots. Some police beat more than just Jews, you feel me? Therefore, military grade equipment is entirely necessary. Examples This section is a list recording some of the most notable incidents of excessive police violence and police misconduct. Many of the incidents listed on this page have been covered by the Drunken Peasants while others have came from external sources. Incidents covered by Drunken Peasants # Cop shoots and kills mentally ill teen - Episode 2 # Texting Allegedly Triggers Movie Theater Shooting by Retired Police Captain - Episode 4 # Cop Kills Black Man Seeking Help After Car Crash - Episode 6 # Albuquerque Cops Charged With Murder of homeless man - Episode 20 # Reports of a police officer in Ferguson, Missouri shooting an unarmed suspect, Michael Brown despite having raised hands in the air- Episode 37 # Police charge 90-year-old man and 2 pastors for feeding homeless people - Episode 50 # Police recklessly kill an innocent hostage by accident in attempt to shoot bank robbers - Episode 53 # Police kill 12 year old boy in a drive-by shooting for holding toy gun - Episode 57 # Jury Convicts Road-Raging Cop Who Shot Woman in the Head - Episode 59 # Father of Six Dies After NYPD Police Chokehold - Episode 60 # Denver cop punches man 6 times in the head and trips pregnant woman for alleged drug possession then destroys witness' video evidence - Episode 61 # Phoenix Police Killed Man After Confusing Pill Bottle for Gun - Episode 61 # New York Man who filmed unlawful police violence on video, Ramsey Orta arrested for bogus gun possession charge - Episode 61 # Video Captures Baltimore Police Arresting and Tasing Woman for Filming - Episode 64 # Police Officers turn off Dash-Cam during beating to hide evidence - Episode 87 # Video shows cop slapping homeless, unarmed man at Fort Lauderdale bus terminal - Episode 91 # Springtown teen arrested for watching police activity - Episode 107 # Freddie Gray dies in Baltimore police custody - Episode 108 # Video Shows Hunt County Police Deputy Hitting Pregnant Woman - Episode 108 # U.S. Marshals in South Gate Attack Cop Watcher. Destroys her cellphone - Episode 110 # Ex-Deputy Robert Bates Convicted in Death of Eric Harris Released From Prison - Episode 112 # Cops Eat Pot Edibles After Raiding Marijuana Dispensary - Episode 120 # Ohio police officer misses shot at dog, strikes 4-year-old girl - Episode 122 # Police hit girl with Taser 3 times during grand-mal seizure - Episode 132 # Man fatally shot in the back by police for running away - Amazing Atheist Video ~ April 9, 2015 # Police Woman Murders Man In His Own Home, Tells Tall Tale - Deep Fat Fried ~ September 13, 2018 # Sleeping Rapper Shot in Car By Police - Deep Fat Fried ~ February 14, 2019 # Unarmed man begs for life, still shot by police - Deep Fat Fried ~ July 25, 2019 # Excessive Police Violence on 11 year old child Who took too Much Milk - Deep Fat Fried ~ October 25, 2019. # Phoenix officer pulls gun on family over doll taken by 4-year-old - Deep Fat Fried ~ October 25, 2019. Other Related Incidents * Police Kill Unarmed Black Man, Terence Crutcher in Tulsa, Oklahoma * No Justice Again For Two Unarmed Black Man Shot by Cops * Police Threaten To Shoot Reporter in Ferguson, Missouri * Minneapolis Police Officer shoots service dogs * Police pull gun on pregnant woman * Innocent man violently beaten by police for leaning against a wall * New York Police Officers Beat Up 84 Year Old Man for Jaywalking * New Footage Of Police Beating Female Student * Mentally ill man shot by Toronto Police on streetcar * Police Shoot Yoga Teacher, Justine Damond * Nurse violently arrested by police for following hospital policy * London Police drags man off wheelchair and across the street * Hong Kong police stomps on the head of a protester who was already subdued Category:Politics Category:Hilarious World "Tragedies" Category:Antagonists